Mi nueva vida
by ninoh11
Summary: Lucy se muda con su familia a otra ciudad. Allí conocerá a Natsu Dragneel,un chico que le cambiara la vida y le ayudara a superar diversos traumas del ro.. No todo es tranquilidad,la llegada de el verdadero padre de Lucy y su antiguo amor,pondrán su preciosa relación patas arriba. ¡Reviews ayudan a publicar y a escribir!
1. Mi nueva vida

Mi nueva vida

Se había mudado con su familia por el trabajo de su padrastro. Dijo adiós a sus amigos,a su casa y mas importante,al amor de su vida.

Lucy y su familia acababa de llegar a su nueva casa situada en Magnolia. Su hermanastro con el que se llevaba muy bien la iba animando durante todo el viaje y cuando salieron del coche y tomaron aire fresco se quedaron impactados con su nueva casa.

-¡ME PIDO LA HABITACION MAS GRANDE!-dijo un chico de cabellos negros empujando a la rubia.-Venga,quien llegue antes a la habitación invita al otro a unas copas

-Gray,no estoy de humor,he perdido a todos mis amigos y al chico del que estaba enamorada y ¿ahora me pides que salga corriendo a por la habitación mas grande? -dijo la rubia- Lo siento pero... -esta empujo a su hermanastro y salio corriendo- ¡LA HABITACION GRANDE ES PARA MI! -dijo gritando entrando en su nuevo hogar seguida por el chico de cabellos negros-

Al entrar se quedaron impactados por el lugar,era bastante amplio,con un comedor grande y un salón todavía mas. En el comedor había un arco que daba a la cocina,entraron y vieron una cocina impresionante.

Lucy salio corriendo hacia el piso de arriba y busco una habitación,al ver una decidió entrar y se encontró lo que esperaba,una habitación mas grande con la que estibo gran parte de su vida. Gray lo siguió y se quejo porque su hermanastra la había encontrado antes pero una voz los llamo.

-Gray,Lucy,las habitaciones son igual de grandes todas,no os preocupéis que aunque hubiera una mas grande seria para nosotros -dijo un hombre un poco mas alto de Gray,también con el pelo negro-

-Joder,papá,podrías avisar,nos hubiéramos ahorrado la maratón -dijo el peli negro molesto-

-Gray tiene razón Sr. Fullbuster... digo Silver -dijo una rubia avergonzada-

Un hombre que ayudaba con la mudanza llamo a Silver,el cual bajo a ayudar mientras sus hijos se quedaron sentados en el suelo hablando

-Dime Lucy,¿Te gusta la casa? -pregunto el pelinegro-

-Extrañare la antigua -decía la rubia suspirando- Pero si,me gusta la casa -sonrió la rubia-

-Mañana empezamos las clases -dijo el pelinegro desanimado-

-Por fin algo bueno -dijo la rubia con estrellitas en los ojos-

-¡¿TU ESTAS LOCA?! -el grito del pelinegro se oyó por toda la casa- ¡¿COMO ES QUE QUIERES EMPEZAR EL INSTITUTO?! -el chico se fue tranquilizando cuando vio a la rubia con la cabeza agachada y el flequillo tapandole la cara-

-Gray,¿que me has llamado? -dijo la rubia levantándose,a lo que el pelinegro corrió asustado-

Gray salio embalado de la habitación de Lucy,la cual le siguió enfadada.

-¡VEN AQUI DESNUDISTA! -dijo la rubia corriendo por toda la casa-

-¡PERDON! ¡PERDONAME POR HABERTE LLAMADO LOCA! -dijo el pelinegro- *aunque lo estas* -pensó el pelinegro-

-¡GRAY! ¡LUCY! -dijo una voz femenina- ¿Se puede saber por que discutís esta vez?

Gray y Lucy se pararon al escuchar la voz de Layla y asustado respondieron

Me ha llamado lo/me ha empezado a seguir por la cara -dijeron al mismo tiempo-


	2. Así lo conoci

**Antes que todo,tengo esta historia publicada en Claro esta que allí la tengo mas adelantada.**

 **Se que los capítulos son cortos,pero ya habrá capítulos mas largos.**

 **La historia tiene Lemmon (aunque no se si se considera a eso Lemmon xD).**

 **Tengo una pagina de Facebook. Os dejo el link aquí -** _pages/Ninoh11/422339377945590?skip_nax_wizard=true &ref_type=logout_gear_

 **Y ahora, ¡Vamos con el siguiente capitulo!**

 **¡Ah! ¡Disculpas las faltas de ortografia! .**

Así lo conocí

POV'S Lucy

¡Es increíble que mi madre nos haya castigado solo por una minúscula pelea! -pensaba mientras me tiraba en cama ya colocada donde yo quise-

-¡Por que me pasa esto! -de repente mi puerta se abrió y veo al desnudista de Gray- ¿Que quieres? -dije apartando la vista-

-Dice tu madre que bajes a cenar,y que quiere hablar con nosotros -dijo Gray acercándose- Vamos Lucy,no te enfades,siento haberte llamado loca y por hacer que nos castigaran

-Ja-ja -dije con sarcasmo- Gray,me han castigado sin poder ir a la biblioteca -dije mirando a Gray-

-¡TIENES QUE ESTAR DE COÑA!- su voz se escucho por toda la casa e hice un gesto para que bajara la voz- ¡Lucy! ¡Disfruta tu nueva vida! No seas la típica friki de las bibliotecas.

Cuando me llamo ``FRIKI DE LAS BLIBIOTECAS´´ me entraron ganas de meterle un puñetazo,pero debo comportarme si quiero que me quiten el castigo. Entonces me levante y Gray y yo bajamos a cenar

FIN POV'S Lucy

POV'S NORMAL

Después de una cena llena de risas,gritos,llantos,Lucy y Gray decidieron irse a sus respectivas habitaciones. Cuando llegaron al segundo piso Gray acompaño a Lucy a su habitación ya que estaban hablando

-Va,Lucy,sabes que me crie aquí,te puedo presentar alguna amiga para que no te sientas solas -dijo el pelinegro-

-¡Que no! Are amigos yo sola -dijo la rubia metiéndose en su habitación-

A la mañana siguiente Lucy se levanto pronto para terminar de preparar las cosas para la escuela

Gray ya estaba abajo desayunando cuando le llego un mensaje al móvil

-OE,es Natsu,me dice que nos espera en el parque al que siempre íbamos -entonces se levanto y se fue a las escalera- ¡Lucy! ¡Baja ya! ¡Nos tenemos que ir!

-¡Ya voy! ¡Joder,esperate! -dijo la rubia,entonces bajo las escaleras y se fue al comedor-

-Oye,¿A donde vas? -dijo el pelinegro- ¿No jodas que no has desayunando?

Lucy hizo una mueca -Una tostada y llasta -dijo con cara de cachorito a lo que Gray accedió-

Ya de camino al instituto Lucy seguía a Gray,el cual llegaba a un parque y saludaba a un chico con el pelo rosa

-Natsu,esta es mi hermanastra Lucy,Lucy el es mi mejor amigo Natsu -dijo el pelinegro-

-¡Vaya! Gray,no sabias que tuvieras una hermana tan guapa -dijo burlándose de Gray-

-¡Hermanastra flamitas! -dijo el pelinegro enfadado-

-Etto, ¿Gray? ¿Podemos seguir? Llegaremos tarde si no nos damos prisa -dijo Lucy nerviosa-

-¡Ostia! ¡Vamos! -dijo cogiendo de un brazo a Lucy y del otro a Natsu y saliendo corriendo.


	3. Un día no muy bonito

**3º capitulo,quiero avanzar un poco en la historia =D**

 **Os dejo el link aquí de mi pagina de Facebook -** _pages/Ninoh11/422339377945590?skip_nax_wizard=true &ref_type=logout_gear_

 **Y ahora, ¡Vamos con el siguiente capitulo!**

 **¡Ah! ¡Disculpas las faltas de ortografia! .**

Un día no muy bonito

Cuando los tres llegaron al instituto,se echaron al suelo hiperventilando por la maratón que habían hecho. Pero,una rubia se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta antes que nadie.

-Oe ¡Lucy! -dijo el pelinegro- ¿Por que tanta prisa por entrar?

-¿Enserio me preguntas eso y ayer me llamaste loca por querer empezar el instituto? -dijo la rubia seria-

-"No jodas que es la típica chica que le gusta leer,ir al instituto y que no a tenido novio en su vida" -pensó un pelirosa mirando a los dos hermanos discutir- Bien,son las que a mi me gustan -rio y los hermanos lo miraron-

-¿De que te ríes? -pregunto la rubia-

-De lo ``bien´´ que os lleváis -mintió para que no se dieran cuenta- Venga,entremos,que llegaremos tarde

Lucy y Gray siguieron a Natsu,por suerte eran de la misma edad y les toco en la misma clase. Gray estaba contento por que le había tocado con su mejor amigo,en cambio Lucy no estaba muy contenta. Natsu mas bien estaba flipando,le había tocado con la chica de la que se había enamorado hace apenas unos minutos pero también le había tocado con Erza Scarlet,la chica que tenia asustada a medio instituto

-¡NO! -Natsu se puso en una esquina con un aura de tristeza- ¿Por que? ¿Por que con Erza?

Lucy y Gray estaba extrañados,pero a Gray le vino un recuerdo de quien era Erza

-¡Lucy! ¡Huye! ¡Sálvate mientras puedas! -dijo el pelinegro agarrando a su hermana por los hombros

-¿Por que deberi... -no pudo terminar de hablar porque una chica un poco mas alta de Lucy con el pelo de color escarlata cogió a Gray y a Natsu abrazándolos

-¡Gray! ¡Has vuelto! -dijo la pelirroja-

-¿¡Y..por..que..me..coges..a.. ..yo..nunca..me..he..ido..!? -dijo el pelirosa sin poder respirar-

-Pues no lo se -Erza soltó a Gray y a Natsu- Y,¿Quien es ella? -dijo señalando a la rubia-

-Ella es Lucy,la hermanastra de hielitos -dijo Natsu acercando a Lucy a Erza- Lucy esta es Erza

Lucy se intentaba echar para atrás,no quería que Erza la matara nada mas conocerla

-¡Venga! ¡No doy miedo! -dijo la pelirroja-

-¡¿Como que no?! -dijo el pelinegro tirado en el suelo- ¡No quiero que mates a mi hermana!

Lucy decidió hablar -Etto,Erza encantada y ¡Claro que no das miedo! -dijo disimulando su cara de miedo-

-Todos los alumnos de 2 año que se dirijan a sus respectivas clases -dijo una mujer por un megáfono-

Los cuatro chicos se dirigieron a su clase pero al llegar,una muchedumbre de chicas se lanzo hacia Natsu

-¿Pero que coj... -Lucy no pudo terminar de hablar ya que una chica albina la empujo- ¡¿Pero que haces?!

-Huy,perdón,pero estorbabas -dijo la albina a lo que Lucy se levanto del suelo y se fue a sentar en su pupitre

-Lucy,disculpalas,Natsu es algo popular aquí -le dijo la pelirroja sentándose al lado-

-A mi me da igual que sea popular,lo que me molesta es esa albina,¿¡Quien se cree para empujarme?!

Llego el profesor y la clase empezó,todas las chicas miraban a Natsu el cual estaba sentado al lado izquierdo de Lucy y puede que la nombrada recibiera de vez en cuando una que otra mirada asesina por parte de las chicas

Las clases terminaron y Lucy salio antes que nadie del instituto,no quiria volver a encontrase con la albina,temía que la albina acabara en el hospital

-¡¿Donde narices se a metido Lucy?! -dijo Gray saliendo con Erza y Natsu

-¡Estoy aquí imbécil! Yo no me voy sola de aquí,tengo miedo de que alguna de las fans locas de este -señalo a Natsu- se meta en mi camino a molestarme y acabe la tía en el hospital

Gray reacciono ante lo que había dicho Lucy -sera mejor que nos vayamos,ninguno quiere que una tía acabe en el hospital y tu en la cárcel ¿Verdad? -dijo el pelinegro a lo que la rubia asintió- Bueno ¡Adiós! -se despidieron Lucy y Gray-

-Natsu,¿No intentaras nada con Lucy,verdad? Te conozco como si fuera tu madre

-Oye,yo no voy a intentar nada con esa tía -mintió claramente- "Claro que intentare algo con ella" -pensó-


	4. Lucy VS Lisanna ¡Pelea de Chicas!

**Os dejo el link aquí de mi pagina de Facebook -** _pages/Ninoh11/422339377945590?skip_nax_wizard=true &ref_type=logout_gear_

 **Y ahora, ¡Vamos con el siguiente capitulo!**

 **¡Ah! ¡Disculpas las faltas de ortografia! .**

Lucy VS Lisanna ¡Pelea de Chicas!

 **POV'S LUCY**

Llevamos una semana en Magnolia y ya he hecho amigas. Levy McGarden y yo nos parecemos mucho,le gusta leer e ir al instituto,Juvia Loxar esta un poco loca pero es buena gente,creo que esta enamorada de Gray,Erza sigue siendo la Erza que conocí el primer día de instituto y ahora viene la alegría de la huerta Kana Alberona,la borracha del instituto

En esta semana Natsu se ha ido pegando demasiado a mi,es bastante pesado siempre preguntándome cosas sobre mi vida ¡Es mi vida joder! ¡Por que se la tengo que decir a un mujeriego!

Me entere por Gray que Natsu era un mujeriego y que nunca tiene una relación seria ¡Ja! Este se cree que voy a caer en sus redes

Tengo un poco de miedo porque la albina que me empujo y dijo que estorbaba (si la zorra esa) siempre que esta Natsu conmigo viene a jodernos y como no,me vuelve a empujar siempre que tiene oportunidad ¡Ya estoy harta! ¡Esta mañana se entera!

 **FIN POV'S LUCY**

 **POV'S NORMAL**

Lucy se despertó,se puso el uniforme y bajo a desayunar,allí se encontró con su madre,su padrastro y con Gray

-Dime Lucy ¿Te gusta algún chico? -dijo el padrastro de Lucy-

-¡Pero que dices! ¡Los chicos son arrogantes! -dijo la rubia-

-¡Eh! ¡Eso ofende! -dijo el pelinegro poniéndose una mano en el pecho-

Layla rio ante el comentario de sus hijos

Gray y Lucy salieron hacia el instituto,y como no Natsu se volvió a pegar a Lucy

-¿Has dormido bien Luce? -dijo el pelirosa-

-¡Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que dejes de llamarme Luce! ¡ES LUCY! -dijo la rubia- Y ademas no te soporto,eres arrogante,mujeriego y sobre todo un completo idiota

-Oe,chicos,estamos llamando demasiado la antencio-n -Gray salio disparado para un lado ya que una albina empujo a si hermana la cual empujo a Gray-

-¡Natsu! ¿Has dormido bien? ¿Has comido? -dijo la albina agarrada al brazo de Natsu-

-¡Oye! ¿¡Pero que crees que haces!? -dijo la rubia levantándose del suelo-

-¿Eh? ¿Estabas aquí rubia polioperada? -dijo la albina mirando a Lucy con cara de odio-

De repente ya estaban en el instituto y la albina tiraba de Natsu para dentro del recinto

-¡MIRA! ¡ALBINA DE LAS NARICES! -dijo una Lucy con un aura maligna al rededor de ella-

-¡Ostias! -Gray cogió a Natsu del brazo ya que la albina lo había soltado y lo llevo detrás de unos arbustos-

-¡QUE ME HAS LLAMADO! ¡Y PARA TU INFORMACION ME LLAMO Lisanna! -dijo la albina acercándose a Lucy-

-¡Oh! ¡Por fin decide decir su nombre! Pero vaya nombre ¿Lisanna? -Lucy se rio a lo que la albina se enfureció-

-¡Yo por lo menos no soy teñida y tampoco estoy operada! -dijo la albina soltando su mochila-

-Oye,Gray ¿Por que me has traído aquí? -pregunto el pelirosa mientras veía la discusión de las chicas-

-Mira,Lucy,cuando se cabrea tiene una fuerza sobrenatural,créeme,lo he vivido y creo que esta apunto de utilizarla -dijo el pelinegro con una gota de sudor tipo anime-

-¡ESTAS OBSESIONADA CON NATSU! ¿¡TE HAS FIJADO QUE PASA DE TI!? ¡CLARO QUE NO! ¡PORQUE ESTAS EN TU MUNDO DE LUZ Y COLOR! -dijo Lucy mirando a Lisanna- ¿Con quien esta casi todo el instituto? ¡Conmigo! ¡Y estoy harta que me empujes cuando a ti te de la gana!

-¡ERES TU LA QUE SE PEGA A NATSU! ¡EL NUNCA SE FIJARIA EN ALGUIEN COMO TU! Pero mírame,yo estoy mas buena que tu -dijo la albina posando-

-"Nop,Lucy esta mas buena que tu" -pensó el pelirosa- Oye,Gray ¿No habrá que ir a separlas?

-Tu atento -dijo el pelinegro-

Lisanna se lanzo hacia Lucy,la cual le metió un puñetazo en la barriga y se callo al suelo. Lucy siguió avanzando hacia donde estaban Gray y Natsu

-¡Oye! ¡Imbéciles! ¡Salid o llegaremos tarde! -dijo la rubia a los chicos los cuales salieron detrás de ella-

-Vaya,vaya Lucy es bastante fuerte ¿no creéis chicas? -dijo Erza mirando por la ventana de su clase-

-Lu-chan es impresionante -dijo una peliazul leyendo-

-¡Como se nota que es la hermana de Gray-sama!-dijo otra peliazul abrazando


	5. Los amigos de mi hermanastro

**Os dejo el link aquí de mi pagina de Facebook -** _pages/Ninoh11/422339377945590?skip_nax_wizard=true &ref_type=logout_gear_

 **Y ahora, ¡Vamos con el siguiente capitulo!**

 **¡Ah! ¡Disculpas las faltas de ortografia! .**

Los amigos de mi hermanastro

Tras la pelea de Lucy y Lisanna,los chicos empezaban a acosar a Lucy pero a cierta persona no le gustaba que se acercaran a ella.

-Oye, Fullbuster ¿Esa chica es tu hermana no? -dijo un pelinegro con piercings por toda la cara-

-Si -suspiro- Su verdadero padre es policía y le enseño todo tipo de técnicas de lucha,a vivido como diez -dijo el pelinegro-

-Pues me compadezco de ti,pero... ¿Que origino la pelea? -dijo un chico con el pelo azul y una extraña marca en la cara de color rojo-

-Lisanna acosa a flamitas y siempre empujaba a Lucy,la cual ya estaba harta y empezó insultándola y a acabado así -suspiro el pelinegro- Oye,flamitas -miro a Natsu que estaba mirando fijamente a Lucy la cual hablaba con sus amigas- ¿Flamitas?

-¡Salamander! -grito el de los piercings- ¡Vaya! Creo que a Salamander le gusta tu hermana Gray

-¿¡Que!? -el pelinegro cogió al pelirosa por los hombros- ¡Mira! ¡Como intentes ligar con Lucy T-E M-A-T-O! ¿Has entendido?

-Gray,yo nunca me fijaría en alguien como tu hermana -mintió- Pero si podremos ser amigos ¿No? -dijo mirando al pelinegro a los ojos-

-¡SOLO AMIGOS! -dijo Gray-

Lucy se acerco hacia donde estaba su hermano con sus amigos

-¡Gray! ¿Puedes prestarme dinero? Es que mis amigas y yo hicimos una apuesta y he perdido,y no tengo dinero -dijo la rubia avergonzada-

-Vale,pero después me lo devuelves -dijo mientras sacaba su cartera- ¿Cuanto es?

-Mmmm con 50.00€ me vale -sonrió la rubia-

-¡¿50.000€?! -dijeron al unison todos los amigos del pelinegro el cual se quedo congelado-

-Oye ¿quienes sois? -dijo la rubia- Y ademas 50€ no es para tanto

El pelinegro de dio el dinero -Lucy,estos son mis amigos,Natsu que ya lo conoces,Gajeel que es un poco macabra,Jellal que es bastante distante

-Y ¿Ese? -dijo la rubia señalando a un rubio que estaba apoyado en una pared-

-Oh,ese de hay es Laxus,es el nieto del director y a veces da un poco de miedo -dijo en voz baja para que no lo escuchara-

-Te he escuchado Gray -dijo el rubio-

-Etto,¡LO SIENTO LAXUS! -dijo el pelinegro-

-Patético -dijo la rubia dirigiéndose hacia sus amigas

Y así empezaba otro día de clases

 **Lo se,un poco corto,pero ahora subo otro capitulo :3**


	6. La invitación

**Os dejo el link aquí de mi pagina de Facebook -** _pages/Ninoh11/422339377945590?skip_nax_wizard=true &ref_type=logout_gear_

 **Y ahora, ¡Vamos con el siguiente capitulo!**

 **¡Ah! ¡Disculpas las faltas de ortografia! .**

La invitación

A la hora del almuerzo,Lucy y sus amigas se sentaron con Gray y sus amigos.

-Oye,Lucy -le llamo Natsu-

-¿Si? -dijo la rubia con una sonrisa-

-El sábado voy ha hacer una fiesta,me preguntaba que si quieres venir,pueden venir tus amigas también -dijo el pelirosa sonrojado-

-¿Una fiesta? ¿Que celebras? -pregunto la rubia-

-Es una fiesta por el inicio del curso,mis padres siempre quieren que organice una fiesta por todo -suspiro el pelirosa-

-¡Pues encantada iré! -sonrió dulcemente la rubia- Claro esta si mis amigas me acompañan -miro a sus amigas-

-¡Por supuesto!/¡Sera un placer!/¡Juvia acepta!/¡Si hay alcohol voy! -dijeron las cuatro al mismo tiempo-

Natsu solo miro a la rubia la cual estaba comiendo

-¿Como alguien como ella me hace sentir estas cosas? -pensó el pelirosa-

Después de clases Lucy iba con Gray hacia la salida cuando sus amigas la acorralaron

-Etto ¿Chicas? ¿Que hacéis? -pregunto la rubia nerviosa-

-¡Nos vamos de compras! ¡Hay que ponernos guapas para la fiesta de Natsu! -dijo Erza arrastrando a la rubia fuera de la escuela-

-¡Gray! ¡Dile a mi madre que llegare tarde! -grito la rubia-

-C..claro -dijo Gray con una gota de sudor tipo anime-

Las chicas fueron de tienda en tienda pero no encontraron ningún vestido de su agrado,cuando por fin llegaron a la ultima tienda los encontraron.

Lucy se probo un vestido rosa no mas arriba de las rodillas el cual realzaba su cuerpo,sin tirantes al que acompañaba con un collar en forma de corazón. El vestido era pegado.

Erza un vestido morado mas abajo de las rodillas,agarrado al cuello al que acompañaba con un collar de perlas. El vestido era suelto.

Levy un vestido naranja largo con toques blancos de tirantes,lo acompañaba con un collar blanco.

Juvia un vestido azul igual de largo que el de Levy sin tirantes al que acompañaba con un collar con una estrella.

Kana,bueno,Kana iba en pantalones y una camiseta de tirantes (no la vamos a dejar sin ropa pobre Kana).

Y con las compras hechas,se fueron a sus casa.

Lucy llego y coloco su vestido en el armario,se fue a duchar y después a cenar y se fue a la cama. Le quedaban cuatro largos días para la fiesta de Dragneel

En otra ciudad...

-¡Sr. Heartfilia! ¡Digame donde esta Lucy! -gritaba un chico de cabellos rubios-

-Mira chico,Lucy se ha mudado con su nueva familia y no quería que yo le digiera a nadie donde iba,así que chico vete -dijo un hombre también rubio pero mas alto que el de antes-

El chico de pelo rubio se fue a su casa porque no aguantaba estar mas tiempo en la comisaria.

-Lucy,¿Donde estarás? -dijo en voz baja el rubio-

 **Otro que es corto xD ahora subo otro :3**


	7. La fiesta

**Os dejo el link aquí de mi pagina de Facebook -** _pages/Ninoh11/422339377945590?skip_nax_wizard=true &ref_type=logout_gear_

 **Y ahora, ¡Vamos con el siguiente capitulo!**

 **¡Ah! ¡Disculpas las faltas de ortografia! .**

La fiesta

Habían pasado tres días para que la fiesta que realizaba Natsu empezara,había invitado a la mitad de la clase. Ha excepción de Lisanna

Natsu estaba algo nervioso,ya que en la fiesta iba a intentar lo que pudiera con Lucy

-¡Mañana es la fiesta! -grito una pequeña peliazul-

-¡Vaya,Levy estas emocionada! -dijo la rubia-

-¡Pues claro! ¡Me gustan las fiestas! -dijo la peliazul-

Al día siguiente Gray le estaba metiendo prisa a la rubia,no quería llegar tarde. Cuando la rubia salio su hermanastro se quedo alucinado con la ropa de su hermanastra.

-¿Que? ¿Me queda mal? -pregunto la rubia-

-¡No! ¡Te queda bien! -sonrió el pelinegro bajando las escaleras seguida por la rubia,se subieron al coche y se dirigieron hacia la casa de Natsu

Cuando llegaron Lucy se quedo flipando con la mansión de Natsu.

-¿Desde cuando Natsu es rico? -pregunto la rubia siguiendo a su hermanastro-

-Siempre lo ha sido -respondió el pelinegro entrando en la mansión-

Natsu al ver entrar a su amigo y a la que se confesaría esta noche se dirigió hacia ellos.

-Llegáis pronto,era a las 8 y son las 7:30 -dijo el pelirosa sin quitarle ojo a la rubia-

-¡Con que íbamos a llegar tarde! -se burlo la rubia de su hermano-

-Perdón -dijo el pelinegro con la cabeza agachada-

Fueron llegando mas gente y empezó la fiesta,Lucy estaba en un rincón hablando con sus amigas y el pelirosa en la otra punta de la casa pensando en ella y en lo guapa que había venido. Se decidió ir a buscarla para pedirle que bailara con el, y así fue. Natsu llego donde estaba Lucy y la llamo,la rubia solo lo miro.

-Etto,Luce,¿Quieres bailar? -dijo algo sonrojado el pelirosa-

-¡Claro! -acepto la rubia y Natsu se quedo extrañado ¿Donde estaba la chica que lo insultaba? De la cual se había enamorado a primera vista,no le dio mucha importancia y cogió de la mano a la rubia

Llegaron a la pista de baile y empezó a sonar una canción lenta,Natsu y Lucy se juntaron para bailar,pero no eran los únicos que se unían a la fiesta,Erza y Jellal también,Gray y Juvia,Gajeel y Levy y mas parejas,pero Lucy y Natsu no se dieron cuenta de que cada vez estaban mas juntos.

-¿Te he dicho que hoy vienes muy guapa? -dijo el pelirosa mirando a otro lado-

-No,no me lo habías dicho,pero gracias de todas formas -sonrió la rubia-

En ese momento apareció una albina con una chica de pelo morado y otra albina con el pelo mas largo,la albina de pelo corto diviso a Natsu en la pista de baile y se acerco,pero,para su sorpresa estaba la rubia bailando con el,eso enfureció a la albina la cual se acerco hacia ellos.

-Oye,zorra, ¿Que haces bailando con MI Natsu? -dijo una albina enfurecida-

-¿Perdón?,¿He oído bien? ¿Tu Natsu? -empezó a reír pero sin dejar de estar pegada a Natsu-

-Esta tía se va a enterar -pensó la albina la cual se fue acercando cada vez mas a la parejita- ¡SUELTA A MI NATSU! -dijo con la mano en forma de puño lanzándose hacia la rubia,la cual esquivo el puñetazo que le dio a Natsu en la cara,este callo inconsciente -¡Natsu! ¡Tu maldita mira lo que has hecho! -dijo la albina-

-¡PERO SI EL PUÑETAZO SE LO HAS DADO TU! -grito la rubia-

Y así se formo otra pelea por parte de Lucy y Lisanna.

Nadie de la fiesta se percato de la pelea. Natsu estaba tirado en el suelo y Gajeel y Levy estaban hablando.-Oye enana, ¿Por que has venido tan guapa? -dijo el pelinegro de piercings-

-¿No te gusta? Pensé que te gustaría mi vestido -dijo la pequeña peliazul agachando la cabeza-

-¡No he dicho eso! ¡Estas muy guapa! -dijo nervioso el pelinegro de piercings-

Levy solo le sonrió.

 **La mania de hacerlos corto :3 ahora subo otro**

 **El siguiente capitulo es uno de mis favoritos :3 disfrute escribiéndolo por cierto xD**


	8. Peleas de chicas,¿Apuestas? Y ¿¡QUE?

**Os dejo el link aquí de mi pagina de Facebook -** _pages/Ninoh11/422339377945590?skip_nax_wizard=true &ref_type=logout_gear_

 **Y ahora, ¡Vamos con el siguiente capitulo!**

 **¡Ah! ¡Disculpas las faltas de ortografia! .**

Peleas de chicas,¿Apuestas? Y ¿¡QUE!?

Lucy esquivaba los puñetazos de Lisanna,entonces Lucy le metió un patada en el abdomen haciendo que la albina retrocediera

-Esta vez no pienso perder -dijo la albina decidía- ¡Mira-nee! ¡Ayúdame! -la albina con el pelo mas largo se les unió a la pelea por parte de Lisanna

Mientras en otro lado de la pista

-Erza,gracias por acceder a bailar conmigo -dijo el peliazul pegado a Erza-

-Me caes bien y pues eso -se sonrojo la pelirroja-

-Oye,Erza,yo quería decirte que.. -fue interrumpido por la pelirroja que estaba mirando la pelea cuando vio a la albina de pelo largo

-¡Mirajane! -dijo apartándose de Jellal y formándose una vena en la frente-

-Adiós confesión -pensó el peliazul llorando para si mismo- (pobre Jellal xD)

Erza se acerco a donde estaba la pelea -¡Vaya! ¿Dos contra uno? Has caído muy bajo Mirajane,y como veo que mi gran amiga Lucy esta sola,me uno a la fiesta -dijo poniéndose al lado de la rubia en posición de pelea-

-Gracias -susurro la rubia-

-No se dan,tengo algo pendiente con esta tía -le dijo a la rubia-

Y hay se formo una pelea 2 contra 2

-¡ME HAS QUITADO A NATSU! ¡ME LAS VAS A PAGAR! -dijo la albina de pelo corto a la rubia la cual recibió un puñetazo que no pudo esquivar-

-¡TE REPITO QUE YO NO TE HE QUITADO NADA NI A NADIE! ¡TU SOLA HAS PROVOCADO QUE NATSU PASE DE TI -dijo la rubia metiendo le puñetazos a la albina-

Por otra parte...

-¡ME HAS QUITADO LA PRESIDENCIA DEL CONSEJO! -dijo la pelirroja metiendo patadas a la albina de pelo largo-

-¡SI LA GENTE ME PREFIERE NO ES MI PROBLEMA! -dijo esquivando las patadas-

-Etto,¿Laxus?,¿No deberíamos de separar a esas dos? -pregunto Jellal al rubio-

El rubio suspiro -Vamos,no queremos que se hagan daño -fueron acercandose a la pelea-

-¡Oye! ¡Ya basta con tanta pele... -el rubio no termino de hablar ya que le había llegado una patada de la pelirroja-

-¡Erza! ¡Para! ¡Alguien va a acabar en el hosp... -este tampoco acabo de hablar pues acabo recibiendo una patada de la albina

En otra parte...

-¡Oh! ¡Gray-sama! ¡Juvia esta tan feliz de que usted haya accedido a bailar conmigo! -dijo la peli azul agarrada a Gray-

-Bueno,si flamitas estaba bailando,yo no me iba a quedar atrás -dijo el pelinegro algo sonrojado-

-¿Gray? -dijo una chica de pelo morado- ¿Cuando has vuelto? Y ¿¡Que haces bailando con esa fresca!?

-¡Juvia no es ninguna fresca! -se defendió la peliazul separándose de Gray- ¡Juvia luchara por el amor de Gray-sama! ¡Tu eres mi rival en el amor! -dijo señalando a la de pelo morado-

-No sabes con quien te metes -dijo la pelimorada (si,pelimorada no se me ocurría otra cosa) poniéndose en posición de pelea-

Y hay empezó otra pelea Lucy VS Lisanna, Erza VS Mirajane y Juvia VS Ultear

De vuelta con Lucy y Lisanna...

-¡DEVUELVEME A MI NATSU ZORRA! -dijo la albina de pelo corto metiendo puñetazos-

-¡QUE NO ES TUYO! ¡Y YO NO SOY NINGUNA ZORRA! -dijo esquivando los puñetazos y le metió una patada a la albina dejándola inconsciente-

De vuelta con Erza y Mirajane...

-¡DEVUELVEME LA PRESIDENCIA! -dijo la pelirroja metiendo y esquivando puñetazos-

-¡NO QUIERO! ¡AHORA ES MIA! ¡Y TE HAS METIDO EN UNA PELEA ENTRE LA RUBIA Y LAS HERMANAS STRAUSS! -dijo haciendo lo mismo que Erza-

-¡LUCY ES MI AMIGA! ¡SI ALGUIEN SE METE CON ELLA,SE METE CONMIGO! -dijo la pelirroja-

De vuelta con Juvia y Ultear...

-¿¡COMO TE HAS PODIDO LIAR CON ESTA TIA!? -dijo la pelimorada metiendo patadas y puñetazos a la peliazul,la cual esquivo uno que le dio a Gray dejándolo inconsciente-

-¡GRAY-SAMA! -dijo la peliazul mirando al pelinegro tumbado en el suelo-

-¡MALA IDEA DESPISTARSE! -dijo la pelimorada dándole un puñetazo a Juvia y dejándola inconsciente-

De mientras,todos los chicos de la fiesta a excepción de los que estaba inconscientes (Natsu,Gray,Jellal y Laxus) se pusieron a mirar la pelea de Erza VS Mirajane

-¿Como es posible que una pelea entre Lu-chan y Lisanna haya acabado con esta pelea y la de Juvia y Ultear -dijo la pequeña peliazul-

-Enana,no me preguntes,mira a los mamonazos de mis amigos -dijo mirando los cuerpos de sus amigos tirados en el suelo y suspirando- Anda,ayúdame a apartarlos que si no van a acabar peor de lo que están -dijo el pelinegro de piercings a lo que la peliazul accedió-

Pero,de repente,un hombre de pelo anaranjado con gafas rodeado de mujeres dijo:

-¡APUESTAS! ¡HAGAN SUS APUESTAS! ¿QUIEN GANARA? ¿ERZA O MIRAJANE?

-¡Apuesto por Erza!/¡Yo por Mirajane!/¡Erza!/¡Mirajane! -dijeron algunos chicos hacercandose al chico de las gafas-

Erza y Mirajane se dieron cuenta del escándalo que se había formado

-Oye,¿Por que no paramos?,me siento incomoda con tanta gente mirando -dijo la albina-

-Tienes razón,dejemos esto en un empate -dijo la pelirroja dándole la mano a la albina-

-¡Venga ya! ¡Así no hay quien gane dinero! -dijo el chico de las gafas-

Erza y Mirajane lo miraron con caras malignas

-Mejor me callo ¿No? -dijo el chico de las gafas-

-¡SI LOKE! -dijeron las dos chicas a la vez-

Y así fue como Natsu y Jellal no se pudieron confesar y como Natsu,Jellal,Gray y Laxus pillaron de lo lindo. ¡Otra vez sera chicos!

Lucy fue hacia donde estaba Natsu sentado tras a ver despertado del golpe

-¿Te encuentras bien? -dijo la rubia-

-¿Eh? Ah,si me encuentro bien -sonrió el pelirosa- No te preocupes

-¡Enserio lo siento! -dijo la rubia abrazando a Natsu el cual correspondió al abrazo-

-Oye,te he dicho que estoy bien ¿Vale? -le dijo separándose del abrazo que había sido cálido-

Lucy no pudo resistir la tentación y beso a Natsu,el cual correspondió al beso,un beso tierno y calido.

Y así Natsu,fue el único que disfruto la noche. Sentir los labios de la chica que tanto deseaba lo había puesto mejor de la paliza que había recibido. Y no olvidemos las palizas ¡Pobres chicos!

 **Pobre de los chicos que pillaron xD Ai *suspiro* este es uno de mis capítulos favoritos y el cual me hizo gracia escribirlo :3 es algo mas largo,pero aun así,subiré otro =D**

 **¡Por cierto! Dejad vuestras reviews :3 \o/ y os lloverán abrazos**


	9. Una relación

**Os dejo el link aquí de mi pagina de Facebook -** _pages/Ninoh11/422339377945590?skip_nax_wizard=true &ref_type=logout_gear_

 **Y ahora, ¡Vamos con el siguiente capitulo!**

 **¡Ah! ¡Disculpas las faltas de ortografia! .**

Una relación

Lucy y Natsu se separaron del hermoso beso que se dieron donde Gray estaba con cara de sorprendido,Levy estaba feliz por su amiga,Erza estaba roja y Juvia,pegada a Gray.

-Luce ¿Por que me has besado? -le pregunto el pelirosa a la rubia-

-Natsu,yo...eh...Tu...me...gustas -dijo la rubia sonrojada-

El pelirosa se sorprendió ya que pensaba que nunca saldría con el o que nunca le besaría,pero,a ocurrido,se han dado su primer beso.

-¿¡Enserio!? Osea,haber,tu a mi también me gustas y,bueno esta noche me quería declarar y pues ocurrió la pelea -dijo un pelirosa sonrojado y con una gota de sudor tipo anime-

-Entonces,esto quiere decir... -la rubia no pudo terminar ya que el pelirosa la interumpio-

-Lucy,¿Te gustaría ser mi novia? -dijo el pelirosa mirando los ojos chocolate de la rubia-

-Natsu -la rubia lo miro- ¡Claro que quiero ser tu novia! -se abalanzo sobre el y lo volvió a besar-

Todos los que los estaban viendo lloraban de alegría,excepto una albina que estaba mosqueada

-No hacen buena pareja -dijo la albina mirando a otro lado-

-Ara,ara,míralos, ¡Son tan monos! -dijo la albina de pelo largo-

Y así acabo la fiesta de Natsu,algunos con unas que otras heridas y dos personas que empezaron a salir.

-¿Te tienes que ir? -pregunto el pelirosa abrazando a su rubia-

-Claro que si,preocuparía a mis padres,créeme,no me gusta la idea de separarme de ti -dijo la rubia acariciándole el pelo al pelirosa-

-¡Tio! ¡Venga ya! ¡Dijiste que solo amigos! -dijo un pelinegro agarrando a su hermana-

-¡Lo siento! ¡Pero nunca te prometí no hacer nada indecente! -dijo con una mirada picara a lo que la rubia se sonrojo y el pelinegro se giro con su hermana-

-¡Adiós Natsu! -grito la rubia-

-¡Adiós Luce! -respondió el pelirosa-

A la mañana siguiente Lucy se despertó y vio que tenia un mensaje de Natsu.

 ** _De:Natsu Dragneel_**

 ** _Para: Lucy Heartfilia_**

 ** _¿Has dormido bien mi princesa?_ **

**_He pensado que podíamos salir hoy por hay los dos solos._**

 ** _Es decir,una cita._**

 ** _Llámame si quieres quedar_**

 ** _Un beso,Natsu_**

Lucy suspiro,no podía creer que estuviera saliendo con Natsu Dragneel,el chico mas arrogante,mujeriego,egoísta que había conocido,pero eso la tenia enamorada.

Lucy decidió llamarlo y cuando marco su numero enseguida contesto

-¿Si? -se oyó por la otra linea-

-¿Natsu? Soy Lucy,etto,que me encantaría ir a una cita contigo,es decir con mi novio -dijo la rubia sonrojándose por lo que había dicho-

-¡Te recojo en tu casa a las 5! -dijo el pelirosa por el teléfono-

-Vale,¡Te quiero! -dijo la rubia-

-¡Yo mas! -dijo el pelirosa colgando-

Lucy se vistió y bajo a desayunar.

-¿Que tal la fiesta hija? -dijo Layla mirando a si hija-

-¡Muy bien! -dijo la rubia con una gran sonrisa-

-Eso si descontamos la pelea que empe... -el pelinegro no pudo terminar ya que una patada de la rubia lo paro- ¡Ai! ¿Por que me has metido una patada?

-Tu sólito te lo has buscado -dijo orgullosa la rubia-

-Aquí pasa algo que no quieren contarnos -dijeron sus padres-

-¡No! ¡No pasa nada! -Lucy miro el reloj- ¡Me tengo que ir! ¡He quedado con Levy! -y así la rubia salio de su casa-

Lucy llego a un parque donde se encontraría con su amiga.

-¡Lu-chan! -dijo una pequeña peliazul-

-¡Levy-chan! -la rubia se acerco a su amiga y se abrazaron-

-Oye Lu-chan,quien iba a imaginar que empezarías a salir con Natsu Dragneel -dijo con una mirada picara la pequeña peliazul-

-¡Mo Levy! ¡No te metas conmigo! ¡Natsu es bastante guapo! Y conmigo siempre se porta amable,generoso,vamos que no es como dicen que es -sonrió la rubia-

-Pues me alegro por vosotros amiga -sonrió la pequeña peliazul-

 **Otro que es corto -_-" ¿mi yo del pasado no sabia hacerlos mas largos o que?**

 **¡Por cierto! Dejad vuestras reviews :3 \o/ y os lloverán abrazos**


	10. Una cita

**Os dejo el link aquí de mi pagina de Facebook -** _pages/Ninoh11/422339377945590?skip_nax_wizard=true &ref_type=logout_gear_

 **Y ahora, ¡Vamos con el siguiente capitulo!**

 **¡Ah! ¡Disculpas las faltas de ortografia! .**

Una cita

Lucy se despidio de Levy y se fue hacia su casa

Al llegar subio a su habitacion,se dio un baño y se preparo para su cita con por la ventana y vio a un pelirosa bajando de un coche y dirijiendose hacia la casa. Lucy bajo para abrirle y cuando toco,abrio y se lanzo hacia el

-¡Natsu! -dijo abrazandolo-

-¡Oe! ¡Que solo han pasado unas horas! -dijo el pelirosa correspondiendo al abrazo-

-Ya pero te hechaba de menos -dijo la rubia mirando los ojos color jade del pelirosa-

-¡Oye Lucy! ¿Me prestas tu portat... ¿Que hace flamitas aquí? -dijo el pelinegro sorprendiendose- ¡No jodas! ¿Se van a una cita?

-¡Claro! Y si,puedes coger mi portatil -sonrio la rubia cogiendo su bolso y cerrando la puerta-

Natsu y Lucy llegaron al coche,Natsu le abrio la puerta a su novia y al rato ya estaban en direccion de la cita.

-¿A donde vamos a ir? -pregunto la rubia-

-Ya veras -dijo el pelirosa conduciendo-

Llegaron a una playa algo lejos de donde vivian ellos.

-Oye,no tenias porque traerme aquí -sonrio la rubia-

-Por mi novia hago lo mejor -dijo el pelirosa hacercandose a la rubia-

-¡Vaya! ¡No sabia que Natsu Dragneel tuviera un lado tierno! -rio la rubia-

-¡Oye! ¡Eso ofende! -dijo plantandole un tierno beso a la rubia,la cogio de la mano y se la llevo a uno de los restaurantes que estaban abiertos en esta época-

Parecía caro,pero no lo era,Natsu entro y le dijo algo al camarero,el cual les guio hasta una mesa en la que Natsu aparto la silla de Lucy y esta se sentó.

-Repito,que no tienes que hacer esto,cualquiera pensaría que estoy contigo por tu dinero -dijo la rubia mirándolo-

-Yo solo quiero que mi novia sea feliz -dijo sonriendo el pelirosa-

Y a si pasaron una tierna velada. Natsu acompaño a Lucy a su casa,la cual no se bajo del coche.

-Luce,¿Te pasa algo? -le miro interesado el pelirosa-

La rubia suspiro -No quiero entrar,quiero estar contigo,pero si no entro mi madre se preocupara.

-Luce,me veras mañana en el instituto,y así podrás seguir besándome -dijo sonriente el pelirosa-

-Mo,Natsu -la rubia se acerco al pelirosa y lo beso,el pelirosa le correspondió el beso- Bueno,¡Hasta mañana! -dijo la rubia bajándose del coche y dirigiéndose hacia dentro de su casa-

En otra ciudad...

-¡Por fin! ¡He encontrado donde se a ido Lucy! -dio un rubio mirando una noticia en Internet en la que ponía:

 ** _Fiesta de Dragneel ¡Fallida!_ **

_**SEGUN FUENTES NATSU DRAGNEEL HABIA ORGANIZADO UNA FIESTA POR EL INICIO DEL NUEVO AÑO ESCOLAR,PERO,PARECE SER QUE SE ESTROPEO POR DIVERSAS PELEAS** (_ Que fueron epiquisimas por cierto).

En la noticia salia una foto de Lucy hablando con sus amigas y en medio de una de las peleas.

-Veo que vayas donde vayas siempre causas escándalos,Lucy Heartfilia -el rubio sonrió y cerro el portátil- Iré a por ti,amada mía.

 **¡Ninoh del pasado! ¡La madre que te trajo! ¡Hazlos mas largos!**

 **¡Por cierto! Dejad vuestras reviews :3 \o/ y os lloverán abrazos**


	11. Nuestra primera vez o no

**Os dejo el link aquí de mi pagina de Facebook -** _pages/Ninoh11/422339377945590?skip_nax_wizard=true &ref_type=logout_gear_

 **Y ahora, ¡Vamos con el siguiente capitulo!**

 **¡Ah! ¡Disculpas las faltas de ortografia! .**

 **Lemon 7u7**

Nuestra primera vez o no.

Lucy y Natsu llevaban dos semanas saliendo,dos semanas en la que no se separaban por nada,excepto cuando se iban a sus casas o cuando uno iba al baño (si es un poquito rarito que tu novio te vea mientras meas ¿No? xD).

Y llego el Viernes.

-¡Por fin Viernes! -dijo el pelirosa sentándose con sus amigos-

-¿Por que estas tan emocionado con que sea Viernes,Salamander? -pregunto el pelinegro de piercings-

-Gajeel,que pregunta ¡Podre tener una cita con Luce! -dijo el pelirosa-

-Oh,ya entiendo,queréis hacer ``cosas´´ -dijo un peliazul con una marca en la cara-

-¿"Cosas"? ¿A que te refieres? -pregunto el pelirosa-

-¡Natsu! ¡¿Tan imbécil eres?! -grito el pelinegro de piercings- Con ``cosas´´ se refiere a,ya sabes,llevártela a la cama.

El pelirosa se puso rojo como el cabello de Erza -Que mal pensados sois,Luce y yo no somos así -dijo el pelirosa con una mano en la cabeza-

-¿Entonces estas diciendo que nunca Lucy y tu habéis hecho ``eso´´? -pregunto el rubio-

-¡Oye! ¡Estamos hablando de mi hermana! ¿Podéis dejar estas conversaciones para cuando yo no es? -dijo un pelinegro cruzándose de brazos-

Y así acabaron las clase,Natsu invito a Lucy a su casa ya que iba a estar solo a lo que Lucy acepto,no quería dejar solo a su novio vaya que una que ella se sabe (si la zorra de Lisanna) se lo robara.

Natsu y Lucy llegaron a la casa del pelirosa y entraron,dejaron sus cosas en una silla de la entrada y Natsu se acerco a su rubia.

-Oye, Luce yo..me..preguntaba..que..si..tu..y..yo..ya sabes,podríamos hacer ``eso´´ -dijo el pelirosa acercando la cintura de la rubia hacia el-

Lucy se sonrojo -Natsu,nunca pensé que me lo pedirías,pero..es...que..yo..soy..como decirlo -no termino de hablar ya que el pelirosa la callo con un beso-

 **(ATENCION LEMMON IN COMING)**

-Eso da igual -dijo plantando le otro beso mas apasionado a lo que la rubia lo agarro del cuello y el pelirosa la levanto llevándola hacia su habitación-

Natsu abrió la puerta,la cerro y se dirigió hacia la cama con la rubia,la tumbo en la cama y la empezó a besar el cuello.

-Na..Natsu ¿Tan desesperado estas? -gemía la rubia- (No se me da bien esto T.T)

-Un poco -dijo el pelirosa callando a la rubia con un beso-

El pelirosa le empezó a desabrochar la camisa a la rubia,la cual estaba inmóvil. Le saco la camisa y se quedo excitado mirando sus pechos.

-Luce,eres hermosa por todos lados -dijo el pelirosa hacercandose a los pechos de la rubia-

La rubia solo se sonrojo.

 **(ACABO EL LEMMON)** (Aunque no se si se le puede considerar a eso Lemmon)

Se oyeron unos pasos los cuales ellos no escucharon,y,de repente la puerta de la habitación de Natsu se abrió.

-¡Onii-chan! ¡Ya estoy en casa! -dijo una pequeña con el pelo azul oscuro de unos doce años en la puerta-

-¡Wendy! -dijo el pelirosa separándose de la rubia y ocultándola-

-¿Que escondes Onii-chan? -pregunto curiosa la peliazul-

-¿Pero que narices? ¿Natsu tiene una hermana pequeña? Espera,¡Nos a pillado en plena faena! -pensó la rubia poniéndose roja y vio como Natsu le daba su camisa para que se la pusiera,lo que hizo-

-Wendy,ella es Lucy,una compañera de clase -dijo Natsu dejando ver a la rubia-

-¡Oh! ¡Es muy guapa! Pero, ¿Por que le estabas mirando los pechos Onii-chan? -dijo la pequeña peliazul-

Natsu y Lucy se sonrojaron,entonces Natsu se levanto de la cama y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Wendy,no le digas nada a Papá y a Mamá,y ahora vete a jugar a tu habitación -dijo el pelirosa,a lo que la peliazul asintió y se fue,Natsu cerro la puerta- ¿Por donde lo habíamos dejado? -dijo Natsu mirando a Lucy con mirada picara-

-Natsu,creo que mejor me voy -dijo la rubia abrochándose la camisa- Ya lo intentaremos otro día -con esto la rubia salio de la habitación y bajo los escaleras-

-¡Oye! ¡Espera Luce! ¡Siento que mi hermana lo haya estropeado! -dijo el pelirosa siguiendo a la rubia- ¡Volvamos a intentarlo!

-Natsu,lo siento,pero estoy demasiado avergonzada como para intentarlo ahora,ya nos veremos otro día -dijo cogiendo sus cosas y abriendo la puerta-

-¡Espera! ¿No me vas a dar aunque sea un beso? -dijo el pelirosa agarrándole la mano-

Lucy se acerco a Natsu y le dio un beso.

-Adiós,Natsu -Lucy salio de la casa cerrando la puerta-

-¡Joder! ¡¿Por que tenia que aparecer Wendy en ese momento?! -dijo subiendo las escaleras algo mosqueado-

 **POV'S NATSU**

Estábamos cenando mis padres,Wendy y yo,cuando Wendy hablo.

-Esta tarde mi Onii-chan estaba en su habitación con una chica -dijo mi hermana comiendo-

-¿Que? ¿Como que en su habitación? -dijo una mujer de pelo azul,si mi madre- ¿Natsu? -dijo algo enfadada-

-Estábamos estudiando -dije fingiendo- Era una compañera de clase.

-¡Venga Grandine! ¡Nuestro hijo tendré que hacerse un hombre ya! ¿No crees Natsu? -dijo un hombre de pelo rojo,mi padre,pasándome el brazo por el hombro-

-¡QUE NO HICIMOS NADA!-dije levantándome de la mesa y dirigiéndome a mi habitación-

-Este se cree que somos tontos -dijo mi padre desde el comedor-

 **FIN POV'S NATSU**

 **Ninoh the troll aparecio :3 ok no. Paso de escribir Lemon xD**

 **¡Por cierto! Dejad vuestras reviews :3 \o/ y os lloverán abrazos**


	12. Los amigos son a sin

**Os dejo el link aquí de mi pagina de Facebook -** _pages/Ninoh11/422339377945590?skip_nax_wizard=true &ref_type=logout_gear_

 **Y ahora, ¡Vamos con el siguiente capitulo!**

 **¡Ah! ¡Disculpas las faltas de ortografia! .**

Los amigos son a sin.

El lunes por la mañana Natsu se dirigió al instituto,estaba desanimado ya que en todo el fin de semana no había visto su adorada novia Lucy. Se fue directo al instituto y ni si quiera espero a Lucy y Gray para ir con ellos.

Llego y se fue directamente a su clase. Se sentó en su sitio y puso la cabeza en la mesa y suspiro.

-Hey,Salamander ¿Por que tan desanimado? -dijo Gajeel cogiendo una silla y sentándose al lado suya-

Natsu suspiro otra vez mas -No he visto a Luce en todo el fin de semana -dijo haciendo un puchero-

-Supongo que no le gustaras en la cama -dijo riéndose-

-No llegamos a hacer nada,Wendy nos pillo -suspiro una vez mas el pelirosa-

-Mala suerte,pero sus motivos tendrá para no llamarte o ir a tu casa -se cruzo de brazos Gajeel-

-No se,llame a Gray y me dijo que estaba bien,fui a su casa y me dijo que me fuera,creo que esta enfadada por algo-

En ese momento llegaron Gray y Lucy al aula y Gajeel y Natsu se dieron la vuelta.

-¡Luce! -se levanto de un salto el pelirosa- ¿Por que no mes has llamado ni has contestado mis llamadas?

Lucy desvió la mirada – No es nada,lo siento si te he hecho pensar que estaba enfadada contigo -dijo dirigiéndose a su sitio seguida de Natsu-

-Me habías preocupado -dijo abrazándola por la espalda-

-¡Natsu! -dijo un rubia algo sonrojada-

En ese mismo instante miradas asesinas de chicas se posaban en Lucy,la cual se separo rápidamente de su novio y se sentó.

La clase empezó,y Natsu se tiro toda la clase mirando a su preciosa novia,la cual estaba atenta a la clase. Llego la hora del almuerzo,Lucy se fue con sus amigas y Natsu con sos amigos.

-Oye,Salamander,cuéntales como fue tu primera vez con Lucy -dijo Gajeel sonriendo de oreja a oreja-

-¡Ya te he dicho que no llegamos a hacer nada! Estábamos apunto,pero,Wendy nos pillo -dijo el pelirosa suspirando-

-¡Toma! ¡Gane la apuesta! ¡Laxus! ¡Mi dinero! -dijo Jellal poniéndose de pie-

-¡Me cago en..! ¿Cuanto era 5€? -dijo el rubio sacando su cartera,a lo que Natsu estaba con una interrogación en la cabeza-

-¡Eran 50€! ¡Aflojando la pasta! -el rubio le dio el dinero a Jellal-

-Un momento... ¡¿Habíais apostado que si me acostaba con Lucy o no?! -dijo un pelirosa enfadado-

¿Que clase de amigos sois?

-Lo sentimos Natsu,pero,creíamos que no eras capaz,y al final os interrumpieron -rio Jellal-

De mientras con las chicas...

-Y dime Lu-chan ¿Hicisteis Natsu y tu ``cosas´´? -dijo una peli azul con cara picara-

-¡Levy-chan! ¿Pero que dices? ¡No llegamos a hacer nada! ¡Nos interrumpieron! -dijo una rubia roja como el pelo de Erza-

-Entonces,eso quiere decir ¡He ganado la apuesta! -grito Scarlet- ¡Levy! Mi dinero ¡YA!

Una peli azul indignada le dio el dinero a Erza y volvió a mirar a su amiga.

-¿¡Hicisteis una apuesta!? -grito la rubia enfadada- ¿Pero que clase de amigas sois vosotras?

-Lo sentimos mucho Lucy/Lu-chan -dijeron Erza y Levy al unison-

-Juvia cree que eso es de malas personas -no hace falta decir quien dijo esto-

Las clases terminaron y Natsu,se fue a acompañar a su novia.

¿Por que nos acompañas? -dijo Gray viendo como cogía a su hermana de la mano-

-No puedo dejar que le pasa nada a MI novia -dijo Natsu con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-

-¡Pero si estoy yo! ¿Que le va a pasar? -dijo el pelinegro-

-No puedo dejar que MI novia vaya con un striper -dijo sacando la lengua-

-¿¡QUE ME HAS LLAMADO!?

-¡LO QUE HAS OIDO!

-¡Parad ya! -dijo la rubia mosqueada- ¡Natsu! No hace falta que me acompañes,Gray me protege mucho, y Gray, que te molesta que venga con nosotros,

Los dos se callaron.

-Bueno,ya que estoy te acompaño -dijo el pelirosa-

-Esta sera la ultima vez que la acompañas flamitas -dijo el pelinegro-

Llegaron a su casa.

-Bueno Natsu,gracias por acompañarme -dijo la rubia con una sonrisa-

-Por mi novia lo que sea -dijo el pelirosa acercándose para besar a la rubia a lo que ella correspondió-

Y así fue otro día cansino para nuestros protagonistas.

 **Apuestas ¬_¬ Que casialidad que el Jerza haya ganado las apuestas**

 **¡Por cierto! Dejad vuestras reviews :3 \o/ y os lloverán abrazos**


	13. Mis sentimientos

**Os dejo el link aquí de mi pagina de Facebook -** _pages/Ninoh11/422339377945590?skip_nax_wizard=true &ref_type=logout_gear_

 **Y ahora, ¡Vamos con el siguiente capitulo!**

 **¡Ah! ¡Disculpas las faltas de ortografia! .**

Mis sentimientos

 **POV'S Sting**

Siempre recordare el día en que la chica mas guapa del instituto se me declaro. Y yo fui tonto,la rechace y ya la he perdido para siempre.

 **Flashback**

Iba hacia el instituto cuando me percato que cierta rubia me sigue. No solo ese día,me seguía desde que empezamos el instituto

-Lucy,¿Por que me sigues? -pregunte a la chica que para mi era la mas hermosa,ni Afrodita la superaba en belleza-

-¿¡Pero que dices Sting!? ¡No te estoy siguiendo! -dijo algo nerviosa saliendo de su escondite- Es que tengo que ir al instituto -me sonríe a lo que yo me sonrojo-

-Y ¿Por que no vamos juntos? -le dije a lo que ella se emociono-

-¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Vamos juntos Sting! -y nos dirigimos al instituto-

A la hora del almuerzo,Lucy vino hacia mi mesa-

-Etto... Sting,¿Podemos almorzar juntos? -dio con la cabeza agachada,se notaba que estaba nerviosa-

-¡Claro! ¡Vamos a la azotea! -le dije cogiendo con una mano mi almuerzo y con la otra tiraba de la mano de Lucy-

Cuando llegamos,me di cuenta que no había nadie. Y era algo normal,no miento,la azotea siempre estaba vacía,los únicos que la pisábamos,eran mi amigos,Lucy y yo. Vi que Lucy se sentó en el suelo,algo alejada de la puerta,es tan mona. Me senté al lado de ella.

-Y dime Lucy, ¿Cuando vas a dejar de seguirme? -le dije mientras me metía un trozo de carne en la boca- (no penséis mal eh? xD,no va con doble sentido)

-Etto... Sting,yo...yo -vi como se sonrojaba- Tu...a...mi...me...me...gustas -dijo jugando con sus manos-

-¿Eh? Espera, ¿¡Que!? ¿¡Como que te gusto!? -dije algo preocupado,¡No quería que su padre o su hermanastro me mataran!-

Vi como Lucy levantaba la cabeza y me miraba.

-Sting Eucliffe,¡Me gustas! ¿Quieres salir conmigo? -dijo mirándome a mis ojos,yo miraba los suyos,unos ojos color café,que me encanta,no sabia que decir ante aquella pregunta-

-Lucy,yo -baje la cabeza- Lo siento,pero no puedo salir contigo -escuche como se sorprendía- No es que no me gustes,si no,es que no estoy preparado para tener una relación con nadie -levante la cabeza y vi como ella se levantaba,se ponía recta,y salia corriendo- ¡Lucy! ¿¡A donde vas!? -me levante para seguirla,pero veo que se a dejado su almuerzo,y me doy cuenta,que es mejor que este sola-

Recogí la fiambrera de Lucy y la mía,y fui hasta nuestra clase,vi que Lucy no estaba,sus cosas tampoco. * ¿Se habrá ido a la siguiente clase? * Me preguntaba una y otra vez. Vi a Gray entrando con mis amigos en la clase,Gray era el hermanastro de Lucy desde hace unos pocos meses,y tenían una muy buena relación.

-Gray -me acerque a el- ¿Has visto a Lucy?

-No, ¿No había ido a comer contigo? - me dijo dudoso-

-Si,pero le dije algo que le a afectado,y salio corriendo, y se a dejado la fiambrera,esta todavía llena -le dije a Gray mientras le daba la fiambrera-

-¡Espera! ¿¡Tiene comida!? -me dijo arrancándome la fiambrera de las manos-

-Si

-¡Comida! -dijo mientras empezaba a comerse la comida de Lucy como un verdadero cerdo-

-¡OYE! ¿¡PERO QUE HACES!? ¡ESA COMIDA ES DE LUCY! -le dije algo enfadado-

-Tío,se me ha olvidado mi fiambrera en mi casa,y ademas también me he dejado la cartera,así que no he comido nada -dijo cerrando la fiambrera- ¡Gracias por la comida!

-Entonces no las has visto ¿No? -le pregunte una vez mas-

-No,habrá ido al la sala de su club o si no a la siguiente clase ¿Que tocaba? A si, Biología -dijo mientras se sentaba en su sitio y guardaba la fiambrera de Lucy en su mochila-

Me dirigi a la sala de El Club de Amantes de la Lectura,toque la puerta y entre,Lucy no estaba allí.

-Sting ¿Buscas a Lucy? -dijo una chica de pelo morado-

-Si ¿No esta aquí? -pregunte preocupado-

-No,hoy no ha venido -me dijo mientras guardaba un libro en una estantería-

-Bueno,gracias por todo,adiós -cerré la puerta y me dirigí a la clase de de Biología.

Llegue al tercer piso y me dirigí al aula,cuando llegue me pare frente la puerta y la abrí,tampoco estaba. Decidí ir a por mis cosas y volver al aula para empezar las clases. Lucy no aparición en los 5 minutos que tarde el maestro en llegar,estaba preocupado.

El maestro llego,se sentó en su mesa y saco unos papeles.

-Pasemos lista -y así empezó a pasar lista- ¿Sting Eucliffe?

-Presente -odio cuando pasan lista ¿Por que lo hacen?-

-¿Lucy Heartfilia? A es verdad,se encontraba mal y se fue a casa – cuando escuche eso,me entristecí ¿Tanto me quería como para irse a casa? Tengo que llamarla en cuanto acabe la clase.

La clase termino y durante el cambio de clase cogí el móvil de mi taquilla. Lo encendí,puse el código PIN y me metí en contactos.

-¿Mama? No,¿Gray? No, ¿Señor Heartfilia? -me dio un escalofrió al recoda como me trata- ¡Rotundamente no!

Seguí buscando el nombre de Lucy,hasta que lo vi.

Lucy Heartfilia

78* *** ***

Le di a llamar,un toque,dos toques,tres toques,cuatro toques. Lucy no me cogió el teléfono,me deprimí,¡Tenia que hablarle! ¡Pedirle perdón! Pero ella,no cogía al teléfono.

Después de clase,vi como Gray se dirigía hacia su casa.

-¡Gray! -le grite y vi como se daba la vuelta-

-Oh,Sting ¿Que quieres? -me dijo rascándose la cabeza-

-¿Puedo ir contigo a tu casa? Necesito hablar con Lucy,y no me coge el teléfono -le dije con la cabeza gacha-

-¡Claro! Total,si esta mala me voy a aburrir sin molestarla -vi como se reía y nos dirigimos hacia su casa-

Lleguemos,en la casa no estaba ni el padre de Gray ni la madre de Lucy,estarían trabajando me pregunte.

-Ve subiendo,voy a preparar algo de té -me dijo mientras se metía en la cocina-

Subí un escalón,otro,otro,otro,llevaba 4 escalos subidos cuando Gray me sorprende.

-Oye,que no queda té,voy a comprarlo en un santiamén,espera arriba -y vi como salia por la puerta-

Subí hasta el piso de arriba y llegue a la puerta de Lucy. Ponia en un cárter rosa,con flores y mariposas ``HABITACIÓN DE LUCY´´,no ha cambiado de cartel desde que la conozco. Toque la puerta y oigo sollozos dentro.

-¿Si? -respondió con una voz devil,se me callo el corazón al escucharla llorar así-

-Lucy,soy yo,Sting ¿Podrías abrirme la puerta? -pregunte triste,no se oye nada-

-¡VETE! ¡NO TE QUIERO VER! -dijo gritando-

-¡Lucy! ¡Abre por favor! ¡Necesito aclararte unas cosas! -le dije gritando,menos mal que no había nadie en la casa,si no me moriría de la vergüenza-

-¡¿QUE ME QUIERES ACLARA?! ¿QUE NO ME QUIERES? ¡ESO ME LO HAS DEJADO CLARO ESTA MAÑANA! -seguía llorando,no aguantaba mas,tenia que explicarle el por que de mi rechazo-

-Lucy,por favor,perdóname... perdóname por no corresponder a tus sentimientos,yo solo te veo como una amiga,no,mejor dicho,como mi hermana pequeña,así es como te veo -escucho que se levanta de la cama y anda hacia la puerta,la abre y me espero una cachetada,no me da ninguna- Lucy -la veo con los ojos llorosos,con el poco maquillaje que se ponía corrido,me quería morir,por ser la persona mas despreciable del planeta.

-Sting,aunque tu me veas como una amiga o como una hermana,quiero que sepas que siempre te querré,aunque tu no me quieras,yo seguiré queriéndote,a si que por favor,vete de mi casa -me dijo limpiándose lo ojos llorosos-

Obedecí,y baje las escaleras – Dile a Gray que me a surgido un asunto urgente y que me he tenido que ir -vi como ella asintió y dijo un ``Si´´ sin mirarme. Sali de la casa y me dirigi a la mía.

Al día siguiente Lucy no fue al instituto,Gray no sabia por que no quería venir,y si lo sabia,no me lo quería decir. Al los pocos días,Gray también dejo de venir y un día me dieron la noticia que me rompió el corazón y me hizo darme cuenta que amaba a Lucy.

-Chicos,Gray Fullbuster y Lucy Heartfilia,han dejado el instituto. El padre de Gray ha aceptado un trabajo en otra ciudad,y se han mudado -nos dijo nuestro tutor-

¿Se ha ido sin decirme nada? ¿A mi? ¿Su mejor amigo? ¡Lucy! ¡Te encontrare! ¡Te lo juro!

 **Fin del Flashback**

Ya a pasado un mes desde eso. El señor Heartfilia no me quiere decir en que ciudad esta Lucy y ademas,no la puedo llamar,se a cambiado de numero,al igual que Gray y toda su familia.

Pero,el día que vi lo de la fiesta de Natsu Dragneel en el periódico,y vi una foto de Lucy,MI Lucy. Me sentí la persona mas feliz del mundo. Ahora solo tengo que convencer a mi madre que me deje ir a Magnolia

 **FIN POV'S Sting**

 **3 Sting! Me tienes a mi! 3**

 **¡Por cierto! Dejad vuestras reviews :3 \o/ y os lloverán abrazos**


	14. La pesadilla de Juvia

**Os dejo el link aquí de mi pagina de Facebook -** _pages/Ninoh11/422339377945590?skip_nax_wizard=true &ref_type=logout_gear_

 **Y ahora, ¡Vamos con el siguiente capitulo!**

 **¡Ah! ¡Disculpas las faltas de ortografia! .**

La pesadilla de Juvia

 **POV'S Juvia**

Vi a Gray-sama,a Lucy-san y a Natsu-san entrar por la puerta del instituto,rápidamente me acerque a a ellos.

-¡Lucy-san! ¡Vamos a la clase! ¡Necesito hablar contigo! -dije a mi rubia miga cogiéndola de la mano y tirando de ella-

-¡Eh! ¡Juvia! ¿Que crees que haces? ¡Luce es mía! -dijo Natsu-san cogiendo de la mano que tenia Lucy-san libre,y empezamos a tirar de ella-

-¡Necesito hablar con Lucy-san! -dije tirando de ella-

-¡Pero es mi novia! -dijo Natsu-san tirando del otro lado-

Lucy estaba callada,sin decir nada,como si pareciera que le gustaba

Decidí entretener a Natsu-san - ¡¿Que es eso?! ¿Gajeel tiene moratones por todos lados! -dije mirando detrás de Natsu-san a lo que el se dio la vuelta-

-¿¡Donde!? ¿¡Donde!? -mientras el estaba distraído tire de Lucy,y Natsu-san salio volando hacia mi Gray-sama,pero lo que vi me dejo en shock,al igual que a Lucy-san-

¡Natsu-san y Gray-sama se estaban besando!

-¡Gray-sama! -grite mientras me desaparecía el shock-

-¡Natsu! ¿Que haces? -dijo Lucy-san llorando- ¡Lo nuestro a terminado! -y vi como salia corriendo-

-¡Luce! -dijo Natsu-san separándose de Gray-sama y saliendo detrás de Lucy-san -

-Juvia,lo que acaba de pasar nunca a pasado ¿Vale? -dijo Gray-sama con un aura de tristeza al rededor de su cuerpo-

Las clases empezaron,y vi como Natsu-san le pedía perdón a Lucy-san,a lo que ella no accedía. Me dio mucha pena por Natsu-san y Lucy-san,hacían una muy bonita pareja.

A la hora de comer fuimos todos juntos al comedor,estaba hablando con Lucy-san,Erza-san,Levy-san y todos nuestros amigos,cuando vimos a Jellal entrando corriendo en el comedor,de repente Gajeel paso por delante de el y tropezaron,y lo que vimos nos dejo en shock por 2º vez consecutiva hoy, ¡Jellal y Gajeel se estaban besando!

-¡Jellal! ¿¡Eres...gay!? -dijo una Erza muy sonrojada pero a la vez triste-

-¡Gajeel! -dijo una furiosa Levy levantándose de su sitio-

-¡¿Ves Luce?! ¡Gray y yo no somos los únicos que nos besamos sin querer! -dijo Natus-san para que Lucy-san le perdonara,lo único que hizo ella fue apartar su cabeza-

Jellal y Gajeel se separaron y como estaba Gray-sama,se quedaron con un aura depresiva.

Cierro los ojos para ver si era todo cierto y cuando los abro,veo que estoy en mi habitación,tumbada en mi cama,miro la hora 5:13 de la mañana.

-¡Ah! ¿¡Por que sueño ese tipo de cosas!? -cierro los ojos y vuelvo a dormirme-

Llego al instituto y me pongo a hablar con unas cuantas compañeras de clase,cuando veo a Gray-sama,Lucy-san y Natsu-san entrar,me despido de mis compañeras y voy a hablar con Lucy-san,peor en el camino me paro,y recuerdo mi sueño. * Sera mejor no hacer que se cumpla * pienso y me voy a hablar con los chicos.

A la hora del almuerzo,el incidente con Gray-sama y Natsu-san no ocurrió,y Lucy-san y Natsu-san están super cariñosos. De repente oyó la voz de Jellal y me giro,recuerdo mi sueño y me levanto.

-¿Juvia? ¿A donde vas? -me dice Erza-san-

Paso de ella y me dirijo hacia Gajeel.

-¡Gajeel-san! ¡Apártese! -Gajeel me mira y me hace caso,y Jellal no se tropieza y llega bien a su destino-

Suspiro aliviada,mi sueño no se a cumplido,mejor dicho ¡Mi pesadilla no se a cumplido!

 **FIN POV'S Juvia**

 **xD Vale,este capitulo. Es uno de mis favoritos xD Yaoi pa' la peña**

 **¡Por cierto! Dejad vuestras reviews :3 \o/ y os lloverán abrazos**


	15. Fin de semana odioso

**Os dejo el link aquí de mi pagina de Facebook -** _pages/Ninoh11/422339377945590?skip_nax_wizard=true &ref_type=logout_gear_

 **Y ahora, ¡Vamos con el siguiente capitulo!**

 **¡Ah! ¡Disculpas las faltas de ortografia! .**

Fin de semana odioso.

 **POV'S Lucy**

Después de cerrar la puerta de la mansión de Natsu,me dirigí hacia mi casa ¿Por que la habitación de Natsu se parecía a la de Sting? ¿Por que Natsu se parecía a Sting? Joder,cuando menos quería recordarlo,me viene a la mente los felices momentos que viví con el.

Llegue a mi urbanización,me llevaba bien con los vecinos,especialmente con Happy,Charle y Lili,tres niño la mar de monos. Happy tiene el pelo azul y es algo travieso,Charle tiene el pelo blanco y...es...bueno...algo... mandona,especialmente con Happy,y Lili,es un chico con el pelo negro,que siempre quiere pelear con Gray.

-¡Lushy! -me llamo Happy pasando por el centro de la urbanización-

-¡Oh! ¡Happy! ¿Que haces aquí? -le die acercándome a donde estaba-

-¡Charle y Lili me pidieron que fuera a jugar con ellos! -me dijo levantando una de sus manitas-

-Lili me dijo que se lo pidiera -dijo la albina cruzada de brazos-

-¡Pero si yo no te dije nada! -se defendió el pequeño pelinegro-

-Bueno chicos,yo me tengo que ir,tengo deberes del instituto -les dije sonriendo-

-¡Vale! ¿Mañana vendréis Gray y tu a jugar con nosotros? -me pregunto Happy-

-Lo intentare -les sonreí- Bueno, ¡Adiós! -les dije despidiéndome con la mano-

Llegue a mi casa,y mi madre estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina hablando con unas vecinas.

-¡Oh! ¡Hija! ¡Llegaste! Tu padre a llamado,pero como no estabas,me dijo que le llames -me dijo mi madre mientras se tomaba una taza de café-

-Vale mamá -me dirigí a mi habitación-

Cuando subí las escaleras me encontré con Gray,parece que iba a salir.

-¿A donde vas? -le pregunte curiosa-

-Lyon viene al la ciudad,y como solo viene un día,me dijo que le guiara -dijo Gray haciendo una mueca-

-Ah,pues que te lo pases bien -le dije doblando la esquina de la escalera-

-¡Oh! ¿Que tal con Natsu? Has llegado muy pronto,pensé que pasarías la tarde con el -me dijo Gray-

-No,tenia muchas cosas que hacer y me fui -dije entrando en mi habitación y cerrando la puerta-

Coloque el uniforme en mi sitio y me puse a hacer los deberes,pero me acorde de lo que me dijo mi madre. Cogí mi teléfono y marque el numero de mi padre. Lo cogió a las 3 pitadas.

-¡Lucy! ¿Que tal? ¡¿Por que no me has llamado en 3 semanas?! -me dijo mi padre furioso y alegre-

-Perdón otou-san,estaba muy ocupada -le dije sonriendo,aunque no me pueda ver se que sabe que estoy sonriendo-

-No importa cielo,¿Que tal los estudios? ¿Has hecho amigos? -me dijo mi padre ya mas relajado-

-Si -y le fui contando todo,excepto mi relación con Natsu,no quiero que mi padre venga a Magnolia,la liaría parda-

-Y dime,Lucy ¿Cuando me vas a contar que paso en la fiesta de Dragneel? -me pregunto mi padre,yo me quede helada ¿Como lo sabia? ¿Alguien se lo contó?

-Otou-san ¿De que fiesta me estas hablando? -le dije para que no se notara mi enfriamiento-

-Hija,sabes perfectamente que no sabes mentir,y se que Natsu Dragneel hizo una fiesta,a la que acudiste -me dijo serio-

-¿Como sabes lo de la fiesta? -le pregunte ya no tan helada-

-Los periódicos lo publicaron,y tu "gran" amigo Sting me lo enseño -me dijo mi padre-

-¿¡Sting esta hay contigo!? -fue lo único que pude decirle por el teléfono solo se escuchaban dos voces, una, la de mi padre, la otra, Sting-

-¡Lucy! ¿¡Por que no me contaste que te mudabas!? ¿No eramos amigos? -la voz de Sting sonó débil,estaba triste por que me fui y no le dije nada,ni si quiera le di mi numero de teléfono nuevo. Pero entonces,recordé cuando me rechazo,estaba tan cabreada con el que deje de hablarle-

-¡No es de tu incumbencia! ¡Tu ya no eres mi amigo! ¡No vuelvas a usar a mi padre para poder llamarme y como cojas mi numero te juro,que te MATO! -le dije hecha una furia,Sting se quedo callado,no dijo nada,pero entonces,reacciono-

-¡Y lo que me dijiste! ¿¡No seguirías amándome!? ¿¡Ya te has olvidado de eso!? -esa palabras me afectaron,cabrada colge y apague el teléfono y me puse a hacer mis deberes-

Llevaba dos horas con el mismo ejercicio,las palabras que dijo Sting me hicieron pensar * ¿Como pude traicionar a Sting? ¿Quien me mando a mi salir con Natsu? Pero,Natsu es atento conmigo,cariñoso y en estas tres semanas que nos conocemos,se a portado mejor que Sting en los trece años que llevamos siendo amigos *

Cerré el libro y la libreta y me fui a bañar,al salir de la ducha me vestí,y baje para cenar. En la mesa estaban,mi madre,Silver y Gray,pero también estaba Lyon,Gray tendría que haberme avisado de que se quedaba en nuestra casa.

-Y dime,Lyon ¿Que tal las cosas por Hargeon? -pregunto mi madre mientras comía ensalada-

-Oh,pues muy bien,a todos nos afecto la partida de estos dos -nos señalo a Gray y a mi- Pero nos hicimos una idea de que ya no volverían,y volvimos a nuestras vidas normales. Oh,Lucy,Sherry te envía saludos y que haber si la llamas -dijo Lyon con una sonrisa-

-Oh,la tendré que llamar de vez en cuando -me reí-

-Oh,y Sting,no para de hablar de ti,de lo mucho que te hecha de menos -me dijo y toda mi familia se quedo helada,yo me levante de la mesa y me dirigí hacia mi habitación-

-¡Lucy! -oí como Gray gritaba mi nombre,pero yo no le hice caso y me dirigí a mi cuarto,llegue y cerré de un portazo y eche el pestillo,me puse a llorar,quería olvidarme de una maldita vez de Sting,yo mantenía una relación con Natsu,y quiero que dure,por que quiero a Natsu mas que nada en este mundo-

Los rayos de sol me daban en la cara,y fui abriendo los ojos. No se cuando me quede dormida,me levante mire la hora, ¡Las 10:00 de la mañana! No me había despertado tan tarde en mi vida,yo era de madrugar,mire por la venta y vi como Gray y Lyon se despedían,parece que ese imbécil ya se va,me dije a mi misma. Me metí en el baño a asearme y baje a desayunar,no había nadie en la cocina,Silver se habría ido a trabajar y mi madre,de reunión con los vecinos,estábamos Gray y yo solos en la casa. Gray entro por la puerta (nooo,va a entrar por el techo xD) y me vio plantada en la puerta de la cocina,se dirigió a mi.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -me miro con cara de lastima,yo asentí- Lucy,Lyon a sido un completo idiota,lo siento. Para compensarte ¡Te haré el desayuno! -me dijo mientras entraba en la cocina y me agarraba del brazo-

Me sentó en un taburete -¿Que vas a hacerme para desayunar? -lo dije con una cara sonriente-

-¡Tortitas! -dijo muy sonriente,yo quite mi sonrisa, y puse cara de pánico-

-O-oye Gray,no creo que debas hacer tortitas en la casa nueva,¿Por que no mejor me haces un café? -dijo con una sonrisa falsa,¡a Gray las tortitas le salían como le culo! La ultima vez que las hizo,vivíamos todavia en Hargeon,y ¡Quemo toda la cocina!-

-Tranquila,he estado dando clases de cocina con mamá -me dijo mientras se ponía un delantal,no se por que,pero me gusta que llame a mi madre mamá,y eso que no es su verdadera madre-

Después desayunar (la cocina esta viva,relax gente) me dirigí a mi habitación. Una vez allí volví a encender el móvil. ¡¿25 llamadas perdidas de Natsu?! ¡¿5 de mi padre?! ¡¿50 mensajes?! No conteste ni devolví las llamadas. Me senté en mi escritorio y me puse a hacer los deberes,a las horas el timbre sonó,oí como Gray habría la puerta. Después de eso,tocaron a la puerta de mi habitación,pero antes de preguntar quien era hablaron.

-¡Luce! ¿¡Por que no me cojes las llamadas!? -Oí la voz de Natsu algo triste,me dio lastima pero no le conteste- ¿Puedes abrirme?

-¡No! ¡Vete! -¿¡Por que coño reacciono así!? ¡Es Natsu joder! ¡Quiero ir a abrazarlo,no quiero echarlo de mi casa!-

-Vale,si necesitas algo,llámame o envíame un mensaje -Oí que Natsu se alejaba y al rato escuche la puerta principal,mire por la ventana y vi a Natsu subirse a su coche,la puerta de mi habitación se abrió,hay estaba Gray,parecía cabreado-

-¿Que? -le dije algo cortante-

-¿Que te pasa con Natsu? Se ha ido deprimido,nuca lo había visto a si -dijo serio-

-Créeme,no lo se,tendría que haberlo dejado entrar en mi habitación,y abrazarlo,pero... no pude,me recuerda a Sting...y... -suspire,Gray se acerco a mi y me abrazo-

-Lucy,olvídate ya de Sting,ahora estas con Natsu y aunque no lo parezca,me gusta que salgas con el -me dijo acariciando mi pelo,yo sonreí- ¿Que te parece si vemos una película?

-¿¡Cual!? -le dije entusiasmada-

-Mamá a alquilado una para animarte, ¿Sabes cual es? -me dijo burlón-

-¡Que me lo digas! -le dije algo enfadada-

-¡Bajo la Misma Estrella! ¿No le dijiste a mamá que te gusto mucho? -me dijo con una sonrisa encantadora-

-¡Vamos a verla!

Después de ver la peli Gray estaba llorando.

-Joder,¿Por que le tiene que pasar eso? -dijo mientras se sonaba los mocos-

-Gray,cada día me doy mas cuenta de que eres patético -dije con un tic en el ojo-

Nuestros padres llegaron y después de una hora nos fuimos a cenar. ¡Pizza! ¡Mi comida favorita!.

Estos siguen haciendo que me olvide de Sting,aunque esto ayuda,mi familia me cuida y eso me gusta. Sonreí para mi misma y nos sentamos en la mesa.

-Gray,hijo ¿Estabas llorando al ver la película? -pregunto Silver riéndose-

-¡Si! Y ademas ¡Hoy ha hecho tortitas! -dije burlándome de Gray-

-¡¿Que?! -dijeron nuestros padres al unison- ¿Y por que no esta la cocina quemada?

-Porque las hizo bien,me a contado que le estas dando clases de cocina,mamá -dije sonriendo-

-Vale,mi hijo, es un nenaza -dijo Silver y mi madre y yo nos reímos a carcajadas-

-¡¿Por que os metéis conmigo?! -dijo Gray furioso-

-Es con cariño Gray -le dije mientras me secaba una lagrima que se me había saltado- Bueno,yo me voy a dormir,que estoy reventada -dije mientras bostezaba- ¡Buenas noches! -dije subiendo las escaleras-

El Domingo fue un día tranquilo. Gray y yo fuimos a jugar con Happy,Charle y Lili,ya que el día anterior no pudimos. Vi como Lili retaba a Gray,como Happy le hacia travesuras a la pequeña Charle,la cual estaba cogiendo flores. Fue un día muy tranquilo.

Natsu solo me había llamado 3 veces hoy,pero como me deje el móvil en casa,no le pude coger las llamadas, va a pensar que estoy enfadada con el. Llego la noche y me fui a dormir. Mañana volvería a ver a Natsu y le diría que me perdonara por no haberlo llamado y haberlo echado de mi casa.

 **FIN POV'S Lucy**

 **¡Por cierto! Dejad vuestras reviews :3 \o/ y os lloverán abrazos  
T.T No dejais reviews T.T Os odio.**


	16. Un acosador puede formar una pareja

**Os dejo el link aquí de mi pagina de Facebook -** _pages/Ninoh11/422339377945590?skip_nax_wizard=true &ref_type=logout_gear_

 **Y ahora, ¡Vamos con el siguiente capitulo!**

 **¡Ah! ¡Disculpas las faltas de ortografia! .**

* * *

Un acosador puede formar una pareja.

 **POV'S Erza**

Iba caminando por la calle rumbo hacia el parque,ya que tenia que relajarme un poco del estrés de ser la Vice-presidenta del consejo ¡Maldita Mira! Notaba que alguien me seguía a si que no le di mucha importancia,aunque me da escalofríos. Llegue y me senté en un restaurante,una camarera se me acerco.

-Buenas tardes -me dijo con una sonrisa mientra sacaba una libreta- ¿Que va a tomar?

-Buenas tarde -le sonrió- Ponga me 15 trozos de pastel de fresa -le dije con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-

-¿¡15 trozos!? ¿No es mucho señorita? -me pregunto y nege con la cabeza- V-vale ahora mismo se los traigo -y se fue-

Y de repente vuelve esa presencia,me resulta familiar,pero ahora no caigo de quien es,aunque me produce escalofríos. Cojo mi teléfono y me pongo a hablar con Lucy.

 _ **Lucy**_

 _ **¿A donde has ido? He ido a tu casa y**_

 _ **me han dicho que habías salido**_

 _ **¿Te encuentras bien?**_

 **_Erza_**

 _ **Si,solo he salido a tomar un poco el aire. No te preocupes. Ademas,se defenderme S-O-L-I-T-A**_

(Imaginaos que hablan por mensaje)

Guarde el móvil y saque mi monedero. Mire el dinero,tengo lo suficiente para mi colección de armaduras y cosas Kawaii (Me encantan las cosas Kawaii 3). La camarera tarda demasiado y visualizo a Jellal a unos cuantos metros.

-¡Ah! ¡Jella... -y hay estaba,la presencia extraña- ¡Ichiya! -me levanto corriendo de la mesa y me coloco en la pared del restaurante asustada- ¡¿Q-qu-que h-ha-haces a-aqu-aqui?!

-Men~! Erza,tu perfum se huele desde kilómetros -se acerca a mi oliéndome ¡Joder! ¡Gray tiene razón!-

* * *

 **FLASHBLACK**

-¡Ichiya! -salgo huyendo-

-Men~! -sale detrás mía-

-¿Quien es ese? -pregunta una Lucy con un tic en el ojo-

-Es Ichiya,el fan numero 1 de Erza -ríe Natsu-

-¡Natsu! ¡Cuando salga de esta tu no te libras de mi! -le dije mientra huía-

-Vale,vale -se sigue riendo-

-Oe,Erza ¡Atraes a los mas raros! -grita Gray mientra Lucy,Natsu y el se parten de risa-

 **FIN DEL FLASHBLACK**

* * *

¡Atraigo a los mas raros! ¡Por favor! ¡Que alguien me saque de esta!

-¿Erza? -miro hacia donde procede la voz que me llama y allí lo veo,mi salvación-

-¡J-je-jellal! ¡A-ay-ayuda! -no puedo hablar,Ichiya me da mal rollo-

-¡Oye tu! ¿¡Que haces acosando a Erza!? -le grita Jellal a Ichiya-

-¿Men~? ¿Quien eres tu? Tu perfum~ es repugnante -dijo Ichiya mientras olía a Jellal-

-¿¡Q-que!? ¡Este perfum como tu lo llamas me lo regalo esta bellisima mujer! -dino mientras me señalaba,yo me sonroje- ¡Ahora vete a tomar por culo! -Jellal mando a Ichiya de una patada al otro lado de la ciudad,creo que del mundo- ¿Erza? ¿Esta bien? -me dice mi héroe mientras me tranquiliza-

-Si,Arigatou Jellal -le sonrió- Eres mi héroe -le doy un beso en la mejilla- Y Arigatou también por lo de bellisima y por utilizar el perfume que te regale en tu cumpleaños -me acerco y le beso,el se sobre salta,pero rápidamente reacciona y me coge de la cintura-

-E-etto,señorita,aquí le traemos lo que ha pedido,los 15 trozos de pastel –rápidamente me separo de Jellal y me voy hacia mi mesa-

-¡Pastel de Fresa! -digo mientra cojo una cuchara,la lleno de pastel y me la llevo a la boca,con el rabillo del ojo veo que Jellal se ha quedado con la boca abierta- ¿Jellal? ¿Te encuentras bien?

-¡¿15 t-tr-trozos de p-pas-pastel?! ¡E-erza! ¿¡Pero tu cuanto comes!? -me dijo aun con los ojos como platos-

-Solo como Pastel de Fresa,espera... ¡¿Me has llamado gorda?! -dije poniéndome triste- ¡Jellal me ha llamado gorda! -dije mientras lloraba de mentira-

-¿¡Que!? ¡No! ¡Tu estas muy buena! Espera... -me reí ante su actuación-

Y así fue como mi acosador personal,hiciera que Jellal y yo empezáramos a salir juntos. ¡Gracias Ichiya!

 **FIN POV'S Erza**

* * *

 **¡Por cierto! Dejad vuestras reviews :3 \o/ y os lloverán abrazos  
T.T No dejais reviews T.T Os odio. Men~!**


	17. Happy se fuga de casa

**Os dejo el link aquí de mi pagina de Facebook -** _pages/Ninoh11/422339377945590?skip_nax_wizard=true &ref_type=logout_gear_

 **Y ahora, ¡Vamos con el siguiente capitulo!**

 **¡Ah! ¡Disculpas las faltas de ortografia! .**

* * *

Happy se fuga de casa.

 **POV'S Lucy.**

Estaba estudiando cuando escuche el timbre de la puerta. Fui a abrir,ya que me encontraba sola en la casa. La puerta seguia sonando ¡Madre mía! ¡Quien este detrás de la puerta es muy impaciente! Llegue al recibidor y fui hacia la puerta y la abrí:

-¡Lushy! -Happy entro llorando y salto sobre mi-

-¿¡Happy!? ¿Que te pasa? -cerré la puerta y lo aparte de mi- ¿Por que lloras?

-Me he fugado de casa -dijo llorando-

-¿¡Que has hecho que!? -le cogí de la mano y lo lleve a la cocina,una vez allí lo senté en una silla- ¿Por que te has escapado de casa Happy?

Happy se limpiaba las lagrimas -M-mi prima L-lisanna te h-habia insultado y y-yo me he enfadado y me he ido de casa -dijo mientras se seguía limpiando las lagrimas-

-¿¡Has dicho Lisanna!? ¡¿Lisanna es tu prima?! -le dije con un tic en el ojo-

-Si,dijo que le habías robado el novio,y yo no la he creído y no lo voy a hacer. Lushy,tu nunca le quitarías el novio a nadie ¿Verdad? -no sabia que responder,que Natsu me halla preferido a mi antes que a ella es su problema-

-Happy,yo nunca haría eso -le dije mientras le abrazaba-

-Lo sabia,yo se que tu no eres así Lushy -dijo correspondiendo a mi abrazo-

Le prepare algo para merendar,unas galletas que preparo mi madre como de costumbre. Happy se comió las 4 que les puse ¡No se dejo ni una miga! Los niños de hoy en día que son ¿Aspiradoras?

Happy se estaba quedando domino a si que lo lleve al sofá y me senté hay un rato con el.

-¿Que le habrá dicho esa tía a Happy de mi? -dije en voz baja por si Happy me escuchaba- Iré a por mis apuntes y estudiare mientras Happy sigue durmiendo

Me levante y fui a mi habitación,cogí mis apuntes y mi teléfono. En eso la puerta de la entrada se abrió y escuche las voces de mi madre y Gray,baje rápido.

-¡Oh! Lucy,no bajes corriendo por las escaleras -me dijo mi madre-

-Lo siento okaa-san -le sonreí-

-Eh,¿Lucy? ¿Que hace Happy en el sofá? -me pregunto Gray mirando el sofá-

Suspire -Se a escapado de casa,dice que su prima,que lo estaría cuidando, dijo cosas malas de mi, y como Happy me adora se enfado y se fue de casa -me acerque a Gray-

-¿Puedo adivinar quien es su prima? -me pregunto Gray-

-Claro -le dije sonriendo-

-Lisanna ¿Verdad? -me dijo mientras seguía mirando a Happy-

-Si -suspire- No entiendo de que va esa tía,¿Decirle a un niño de 9 años que su idola es una zorra? Hay que estar muy mal -mire a Gray-

-¿Quien es Lisanna? -nos pregunto mi madre desde la cocina-

-¡La rival en el amor de Lucy! Aunque a ganado Lucy -dijo Gray riendo-

Reí -Dice que le he quitado a Natsu,esta muy mal de la cabeza -mire a mi madre-

-Lucy,hija,creo que deberias llevar a Happy a su casa,no se puede quedar aquí -dijo mi madre acercándose a nosotros-

-¡No! ¡No me llevéis a casa! -Happy salto del sofá y se escondió detrás de el- Por favor -dijo con un puchero-

-Happy,no puedes irte de casa sin avisar a nadie,y ademas no te puedes quedar aquí,¡Van a pensar que te hemos secuestrado! -dije riendo mientras me sentaba en el sofá- Ven aquí

Happy vino y se sentó al lado mía,y Gray se sentó al lado de Happy -Mira Happy,esta muy feo que te escapes de casa,tu prima estar preocupada

-¡Pero si Lisanna ni si a dado cuenta! ¡Llego un hombre y se fueron al salón,y en eso me escape de casa! -dijo Happy mientras jugaba con una cuerda de su sudadera-

-¿¡Esta tía es tonta!? -dije enfadada- ¡Me insulta y encima ni se da cuenta que su primo de 9 años se escape de casa! ¡Gray! ¡Vamos a llevar a Happy a su casa!

-A-aye -Gray cogió a Happy como un saco de patatas y me siguió-

-¡Okaa-san! ¡Vamos a llevar a Happy a su casa! -dije mientras cogía las llaves y salia por la puerta,Gray la cerro-

* * *

Llegamos a una cuantas casa lejos de la nuestra,4 exactamente. Me acerque a la puerta y toque.

Me abrió una señora de peli azul.

-Hola,Marl -le sonreí-

-¡Oh! ¡Lucy! ¿Que te trae por aquí? -me dijo con una sonrisa-

-Este me trae por aquí -dije mientras me apartaba dejando ver a Happy intentado escaparse de los brazos de Gray-

-¡Happy! ¡Este quieto! -dijo Gray-

-¡Happy! ¡Pense que estabas en tu cuarto! Lisanna nos dijo eso -dijo Marl preocupada-

-¡Lisanna es tonta! ¡Me enfade con ella y cuando ella y un hombre se fueron al salón a besarse me escape! -dijo Happy saltando de los brazos de Gray-

-¡¿Que?! -dijo Marl mientras le arreglaba el pelo a Happy- ¡Lucky!

En eso llego un hombre albino -¿Que pasa mujer?

-¡Tu sobrina a descuidado a Happy! ¡Y encima trajo un hombre a casa! -dijo enfadada-

-Es una adolescente,tendrá sus rollos -dijo Lucky riéndose-

-¡Quiero que la despidas! -dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para vernos- ¡Oh! Gracias por traer a Happy de vuelta -nos sonrió- Happy,despídete de Gray y Lucy

-¡Adiós Lushy! ¡Adiós Gray! -dijo Happy con una sonrisa- ¡El sábado vamos a jugar!

-Adiós Happy -dijimos Gray y yo al unison- Claro,sin falta -le giño un ojo y Gray y yo nos vamos-

-Oe,Lucy, creo que serias una buena madre -Gray me sonrió y yo me sonroje-

-G-gracias,pero yo creo que no -dije sonriendo-

Y así fue como Happy paso un día en mi casa,porque la zorra de su prima lo descuido ¡Pero esto no va a quedar así! ¡A mi nadie me insulta! ¡Y menos a mis espaldas!

 **FIN POV'S Lucy**

* * *

 **POV'S Sting.**

-¡Mamá por favor! ¡Quiero ver a Lucy! -le suplicaba a mi madre que me dejara ir a Magnolia-

-Lo siento hijo pero estas en mitad del curso,ahora no puede ir -dijo mi madre cruzándose de brazos-

-¿¡Entonces cuando!? ¡Necesito verla mamá! -puse un puchero-

-En Navidad. Te darán las vacaciones y podrás ir a Magnolia -dijo mi madre sonriendo-

-¡Pero eso es mucho! ¡Joder! Vale,esperare -dije subiendo las escaleras-

Al día siguiente me fui al instituto y vi que Lyon había llegado.

-Oye,¿A donde fuiste? -le pregunte mientras me sentaba-

-A Magnolia -dijo sonriendo- A visitar a Gray y Lucy

Me caí de la silla -¿¡Has visto a Lucy!? ¿¡Como esta!? ¿¡Te dio su numero!? -decía mientras lo cogía del cuello-

-¡Oye Sting! ¡Tranquilo! -dijo Rogue mientra intentaba apartarme de Lyon-

-¡No me dio nada! De hecho cuando le hable de ti,se fue corriendo hacia su habitación -dijo Lyon cabizbajo- Me dio pena

Me separe de Lyon y me senté de nuevo cabreado.

Juro que volveré a ver a Lucy en persona,me cueste lo que me cueste.

 **FIN POV'S Sting**

* * *

 **¡Por cierto! Dejad vuestras reviews :3 \o/ y os lloverán abrazos  
¿Review por Happy la aspiradora? ¿Eh? Venga T.T Men~!**


End file.
